moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Plague at Garren's Farmstead
The Plague at Garren's Farmstead was a small covert mission headed by the Congregation of the Silver Hand against the Horde forces in order to neutralize a large amount of plague that was being produced at in the area of Garren's Haunt. Preface While the Alliance was able to hold their ground following the Battle of Agamand Mills, the Horde had dug into the area just past the mountains. On a small farmstead now known as Garren's Haunt, the Forsaken had been testing out new ways of developing plague, and were preparing to unleash their deadly poison upon the Congregation's forces in the upcoming battles. Thanks to scouting reports however, the Congregation was able to discover the Horde's sinister plot before it could be enacted. While a large auxiliary force of Alliance troops marched on Brill and another to the north of Garren's Haunt, a small strike team of thirteen men and women under Lord Berenal Grayblade were sent out to the farmstead to neutralize the plague and assassinate the High Apothecary in the area. Battle The mission began with the forces being dropped off on the outskirts of the farmstead by what was later revealed to be a mass grave being exhumed for its corpses. Unwilling to allow the Forsaken more troops, and in need of an extra diversion, the corpses were put to the torch as the crusaders used the treeline to avoid troops moving out to find the source of the fire. The small group split up in order to handle the Horde quicker, with one group led by Sir Geralt, a member of the Royal Guard of Madelynne I, and the other led by Lord Grayblade. Sir Geralt's group infiltrated one of the barns on the abandoned farmstead, finding within apothecaries working on a more deadly version of the plague. Deciding none would survive, the apothecaries were executed and their vile experiments were destroyed. Meanwhile, Lord Grayblade led his men to the first plague vat, where druid Adrius Nevermoore helped neutralize the plague after the junior apothecaries and their one guard were dispatched. They quickly moved onto the second vat which was left unguarded, and then regrouped with Sir Geralt's group for an attack on the final two vats. Running low on time, Lord Grayblade elected for a swift strike rather than a subtle one, with no other Forsaken left in the area there was no reason for stealth. The strike proved effective, as the apothecaries were dispatched relatively quickly and the vats neutralized during the battle with Dreadholme. Thanks to his many experimental serums and shadow magic, Dreadholme was able to hold out against the Crusaders until the Kor'kron arrived. A line of Blades of Greymane men held the Kor'kron back while the rest of the group focused on the High Apothecary. Once he was dispatched, the rest of the group focused on holding the line while the gyrocopters were signaled to evacuate the soldiers. Outcome With the successful evacuation, the crusaders were able to flawlessly neutralize the plague in the area, as well as assassinate their target. With the High Apothecary dead and the plague neutralized, the Kor'kron retreated back to the Undercity to prepare for the inevitable Foray into the Undercity, leaving Garren's Haunt abandoned. Category:Battles Category:Congregation of the Silver Hand